The present invention is in the field of drive belt tensioning. The invention is particulalry useful for drive belt tensioning in reproduction machines such as electrographic printers.
The use of timing belts requires accurate tension for proper function. Common practice is to use a spring to set the initial tension, and then to lock the tensioner in place, to prevent belt jumping under torque impulses. However, when it is necessary to move the drive points or other pulleys in the belt/pulley system, such as when paper path assemblies are opened for paper jam clearance, the drive belts can lose tension and fall off the drive points.
A tensioner is desired which can prevent belt jumping under torque impulses and prevent over tensioning, while allowing drive points and other pulleys to move if required.